The present invention relates to a game apparatus.
Game apparatuses are known in the prior art wherein discs or rings are rolled through apertures but these apparatuses have the disadvantage of not providing for both the rolling and the tossing of a ring at the same game base.
Among the known prior art game apparatuses that have this disadvantage are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,191,330; 1,525,962; 1,544,511; 1,551,981; 1,558,088; 1,682,279; 2,238,703 and 2,662,518.